Autour de RAB
by HaveAChocolate
Summary: Mes réponses aux défis de la communauté autour de rab... Tout un petit monde autour du personnage de Régulus Black, donc. OS 3 : Le jour où Regulus Black décida de voler la moto de son frère...
1. La règle numéro 104 des Sang Purs

**Titre** : La Règle numéro 104 des Sang Purs  
**Auteur** : Tama-abi  
**Disclaimer** : Le défi est de autour_de_rab et l'univers et les personnages à J..  
**Rating** : K  
**Genre** : Drabble général ?

**La règle numéro 104 des Sang Purs**

Le monde des Sang Purs est indubitablement compliqué : leur existence est sans cesse régie par un nombre impressionnant de règles (il paraît même que Salazar Serpentard eut l'honneur d'instaurer la cinquante millième…). Le but premier, fort noble s'il en est, de ces restrictions est de préserver la pureté du sang, tout en assurant la bonne santé des dignes (et seulement ceux-là) représentants de la race… et de vérifier que ces derniers soient suffisamment féconds pour que l'hybridation ne risque pas de devenir une nécessité. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, dans les familles de Sang Purs, l'avortement est grandement déconseillé (comprenez formellement interdit) par la règle 76… jusqu'à ce qu'une malheureuse héritière de la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Bones ne donne jour à un bâtard après qu'un Moldu l'avait violée (ou du moins, c'est ce que raconte la version officielle). Fut alors instaurée la règle 6789, selon laquelle l'avortement est fortement recommandé (comprenez obligatoire et sans conditions) si l'enfant à venir ne possède pas la pureté du sang exigée – ou toute autre tare équivalente. Et c'est ainsi que les investissements des grandes familles permirent à la médicomagie de faire d'énormes progrès en matière d'interruption volontaire de grossesse. Qui a dit que les Sangs Purs étaient contre le progrès ?

Toutefois, si la plupart de ces règles peuvent sembler discutables (ou, osons le mot, barbares), à l'instar de la célèbre règle numéro 37 823 qui prône l'abandon systématique de tout enfant Cracmol ou doté d'une quelconque défaillance physique, mentale, ou magique, d'autres gagneraient à être répandues dans l'intégralité du monde sorcier, – mais les autres sorciers ne savent pas discerner le bon parmi tant de recommandations ouvertement conservatrices. C'est le cas de la règle numéro 104. Celle-ci oblige toutes les futures mères à se soumettre à un certain nombre d'examens magiques tout au long de leur grossesse, permettant de savoir (en plus de s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'évolution du fœtus, lequel peut être déterminé par la procédure normale) l'état exact du bébé, et les éventuelles tares et malformations dont il pourrait être porteur. Cette technique permettra – bien des années après notre récit – d'éviter au couple Malfoy de mettre au monde un premier-né doté d'une malformation au cœur qui l'aurait condamné à passer sa vie sous potions (un Malfoy sans cheveux n'est pas un Malfoy !) et privé des joies du Quidditch.

Mais pour le moment, Lucius se fiche bien de Narcissa, et Narcissa, du haut de ses 6 ans, a bien mieux à faire que penser au garçon blond qu'elle a rencontré lors d'une réception, il y a quelques jours, et dont on lui a dit qu'il serait son mari : sa tante, Walbugra Black, est « enfin retombée enceinte » - selon les dires exacts de son père, qui est aussi le petit frère de ladite Walbugra –, et passe aujourd'hui son premier examen magique. Et c'est avec joie que la petite Narcissa s'est vue conviée à cet évènement.

Allongée sur le confortable divan du médecin attitré de la famille, son haut relevé dévoilant son ventre encore plat, Walbugra s'amusait de l'anxiété de sa petite-nièce.

- Dis, tatie…

La susnommée lui lança un regard noir : « tatie » n'était pas une appellation digne d'un Sang Pur, et elle se demanda une fois de plus comment son imbécile de frère élevait ses enfants.

- Dites-moi, ma tante, se reprit la petite fille, le bébé, que ressent-il lors de ces examens ?

Walbugra se radoucit : la soif de savoir était une qualité et un signe d'intelligence ; cette petite n'était peut-être pas un cas si désespéré.

- Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais tu as vécu la même chose. Le sort du médicomage, canalisé par la potion que je viens de boire et qui permet de localiser le fœtus, va imprégner le bébé afin d'analyser toutes ses particularités. Elles apparaîtront ensuite au-dessus de mon ventre, tu verras. La couleur des indications donne aussi une information sur le caractère : celles de Sirius étaient d'un violet vif… Ce doit être pourquoi il est si turbulent.

Comme dans un numéro bien réglé, le praticien arriva à ce moment-là. Obtenant l'approbation silencieuse de la femme, il lança un sort compliqué, et un rayon blanc se dirigea immédiatement sur le bas-ventre de la future mère. Quelques instants plus tard, des indications bleu-vert apprirent à Narcissa que son futur cousin débordait de santé.

Au même moment, dans un endroit mouillé, chaud et douillet, doté de confortables parois rouges, le petit Regulus Black ressentit pour la première fois le fourmillement d'un afflux magique… Mais son cerveau de la taille d'une demi cacahouète fut bien en peine de l'informer de la nature de cette sensation étrange qu'il devrait réexpérimenter bien des fois avant de voir pour la première fois la lumière du jour.

**Fin**

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis..._


	2. Histoire de médaillons

**Titre** : Histoire de médaillons  
**Auteur** : Tama-abi  
**Disclaimer** : Le défi est de autour_de_rab et l'univers et les personnages à J..  
**Rating** : K  
**Genre** : Général

**Histoire de médaillons**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réinvesti le Square Grimmaurd. Leurs recherches pataugeaient, nulle trace de la coupe de Poufsouffle, du médaillon de Serpentard, et l'inspiration leur manquait en ce qui concernait un éventuel Horcruxe ayant appartenu à Rowenna Serdaigle.

Harry restait obsédé par l'identité du fameux R.A.B., qu'il tenait pour directement responsable de la mort de Dumbledore – obsession qui excédait Hermione et embarrassait Ron. « Il se comporte comme lorsqu'il ne pensait qu'à Malfoy, l'année dernière » avait-il un jour dit à Hermione. Mais celle-ci lui avait astucieusement conseillé de ne pas répéter cela devant le principal concerné, sous peine de subir des heures de discours entrecoupées du leitmotiv « je vous l'avais bien dit ».

En ce troisième jour, morte d'ennui et d'angoisse – ce qui est, chacun le sait, un bien vilain mélange – et soucieuse de changer les idées à son meilleur ami à qui un séjour dans la maison de son parrain ne semblait pas réussir, Hermione proposa une exploration des parties supérieures de la maison.

- Peut-être y trouverons-nous des livres intéressants, avait-elle avancé, à raison d'ailleurs.

Mais plus encore que la bibliothèque privée de la maison, il s'y trouvait les chambres de Sirius, Regulus, leurs parents. Harry avait déjà visité la première, lorsque son parrain, encore en vie, l'y avait emmené. C'est ainsi que, pendant qu'Hermione se ruait sur la bibliothèque attenante à la chambre parentale dans l'espoir d'y trouver des informations sur les Horcruxes ou, à défaut, sur tout et n'importe quoi – ça pouvait toujours servir -, Harry et Ron décidèrent de visiter l'antre du « petit frère Mangemort » comme l'appelait le rouquin.

Les murs étaient couverts de livres – Harry se fit la note mentale de dire à Hermione de jeter un coup d'œil à cette pièce plus tard – sauf au-dessus du lit, ou trônait un poster de Quidditch et une bannière de Serpentard. Ron avait déjà commencé à farfouiller le bureau quand Harry s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode attenante. Il y trouva divers effets, dont un paquet cadeau contenant des gants de Quidditch en cuir de dragon de superbe qualité qui n'avaient vraisemblablement jamais été utilisés, un certain nombre de papiers, brouillons, lettres et, dans le tiroir du bas, ses anciens livres de cours.

Hermione fit alors irruption dans la pièce, ses cheveux ébouriffés couverts de poussières, un gros volume sous un bras.

- J'ai faim, annonça-t-elle, je descends faire à manger.

Et elle disparu sous l'œil vaguement hébétés de ses amis.

- Ce gars est l'incarnation d'Hermione au masculin en ce qui concerne les livres, dit Ron après quelques secondes de silence.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il montra à Harry le bureau couvert de piles de livres – tous annotés -, et quelques papiers trouvés dans les tiroirs, sur lesquels Regulus avait vraisemblablement pris des notes sur à peu près tous les livres de la bibliothèque du Manoir, de Poudlard et d'autres aussi….

Harry sourit en voyant son ami replonger dans un tiroir rempli de papier, puis pris d'une inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil sous le lit. Au milieu d'un fatras composé entre autres de multiples cartons d'accessoires de Potions, d'une valise et d'une cage, Harry repéra quelque chose de poilu. Il tendit le bras, et découvrit un chien en peluche noir, au collier duquel un médaillon était gravé d'un « S ».

- Eh, Harry !

Celui-ci remit précipitamment l'animal sous le lit. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il voulait garder cette découverte pour lui.

- Hm ? répondit-il en levant la tête.

- Regarde, j'ai trouvé ça dans le tiroir du bas…

Ron lui tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel, sous de nombreuses lignes raturées, un texte était écrit de l'écriture appliquée que l'on retrouvait sur tous les parchemins de Regulus Black :

_Les Black n'ont pas toujours été d'une telle intolérance._

_Il fut un temps où ils suivaient d'autres idéaux  
Sirius joue sa vie pour d'anciennes évidences :_

_Jadis la maison des Black prônait l'intelligence._

_Être de sang pur n'était qu'un prétexte social :_

_Si une personne brillante se révélait de sang impur, peu importait._

_Un simple mot et le ministère s'empressait de camoufler cette ascendance._

_Irma Crabbe mit fin à cette pratique._

_Son mari eut la faiblesse de tomber amoureux d'elle… Il lui cédait tout._

_Rapidement, elle imposa ses idées conservatrices à toute la lignée._

_Alphard, son fils, en fut la première victime :_

_Bientôt, l'arbre de la noble maison fut rempli de brûlures._

_C'est ainsi qu'à présent, il me manque un frère._

_Et un tatouage vert orne mon bras droit._

_Sans que…_

À ce niveau, le parchemin était déchiré, le reste du texte disparu.

- En plus d'être un Mangemort, il était dérangé du bulbe, commenta Ron en reposant le texte sur le bureau empoussiéré. Tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin… Si on allait visiter la chambre des parents ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Harry ne le suivait pas. L'émotion qui s'était emparée de lui précédemment le saisit à nouveau.

- Harry ?

- Regulus… c'était un Mangemort non ?

- Bien sûr ! Sirius nous l'a dit !

- Alors… pourquoi semble-t-il regretter l'absence de son frère et…

- Les garçons où êtes-vous ? cria la voix d'Hermione depuis le rez-de-chaussée

- Allez viens Harry, insista Ron, elle nous attends.

Harry fronça les sourcils, reprit le parchemin et le fixa encore, tentant d'en déceler le mystère, de comprendre l'homme qu'avait été Mangemort, et qui avait gardé toute sa vie une peluche représentant son traître de frère.

- Je vais le montrer à Hermione, décida-t-il.

Ron soupira.

- Si tu veux… Maintenant viens ! J'ai faim, et Hermione a réussi à récupérer de la nourriture potable !

N'ayant plus de raisons de s'attarder, Harry le suivit. Il manqua de se cogner contre trois murs et de tomber quatre fois dans les escaliers tellement son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'il appelait dorénavant « l'énigme Regulus Black », jusqu'à ce que Ron, exaspéré, ne lui prenne le document des mains et le soumette d'autorité à l'avis expert d'Hermione.

- Regarde ça Hermy, et donne nous ton avis, sinon Harry ne nous laissera jamais manger…

Avec un sourire mi-attendri, mi-amusé, la jeune femme attrapa le parchemin et le parcouru rapidement… puis une nouvelle fois, plus crier gare, elle se mit alors à courir vers son sac, en sortant précipitamment une plume et un parchemin vierge, et elle commença à griffonner frénétiquement dessus, sous les regards éberlués de Ron – qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire – et d'Harry – qui ne comprenait pas le besoin d'écrire qui avait pris son amie.

Celle-ci releva justement la tête, à cette instant, visiblement surexcitée, et leur tendit les deux parchemins avant de leur annoncer, triomphante :

- J'ai trouvé le possesseur du médaillon !

**Fin**

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis..._


	3. Ennui

**Auteur : **Tama-abi

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Note : **Dans le cadre du défi « le jour où Regulus Black décida de voler la moto de son frère » de Autour de RAB… Avec une claire allusion à Papotus_sempra (mais l'histoire vit très bien si vous ne connaissez pas).

_**Ennui**_

Nous étions en juillet 1976 et Regulus s'ennuyait. Beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était pas un ennui de type passif, pas un de ces ennuis où l'on ne sait pas quoi faire, où le temps s'allonge parce que ça l'amuse et qu'on le regarde faire passivement. Non. C'était un ennui _actif_. Un ennui parce que ce que Regulus voulait faire, il ne _pouvait_ pas le faire, et que ça l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, parce que faire quelque chose d'autre aurait signifié arrêter de penser à ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Et il ne pouvait pas vouloir ne pas penser à _lui_. Donc il y pensait, encore, toujours, avec adoration, et il ne s'ennuyait jamais de ces pensées. Mais le reste s'ennuyait, et Regulus s'ennuyait de _lui_ qui n'était pas là.

Son frère était parti passer les vacances chez des amis que sa mère préférait ne pas nommer. Regulus savait qu'il s'agissait de Potter, mais l'on ne prononçait pas ce nom-là dans la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Son père était mort l'année d'avant – un _accident_ avait-on dit, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu le corps – et sa mère tenait la fratrie, ou ce qu'il en restait, d'une main de maître.

Et Regulus était ennuyé par son autorité qui frôlait l'extravagance, et un petit peu de folie, mais il ne se l'admettait pas.

Et il avait envie de le voir. Il lui manquait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait écrire cela dans une de ses lettres, car cela risquerait d'entraîner un terme impromptu à cette correspondance qui lui était si chère.

Fort de son ennui et de sa résignation, le jeune homme décida de s'offrir une visite complète du Manoir pour la sept cent quatre-vingt-dix septième fois depuis sa naissance – il avait battu le record de Sirius deux jours auparavant, mais son grand frère n'était pas là pour tenter de rattraper le score.

Le début était facile : les salles communes lui étaient autorisées sans problème et la bibliothèque était bien plus accessible depuis que son père n'y passait plus ses journées, sursautant au moindre souffle. Il s'y attarda néanmoins, caressant un instant le manuscrit complet du Bestiaire d'Aberdeen qui se trouvait dans ses rayonnages réservés. Celle de ses possessions qui lui était la plus chère.

_Si je meurs, je le _lui_ léguerais_, songea-t-il, car il ne voyait pas meilleur dépositaire pour cet antique ouvrage. Que songer à son testament à son âge soit quelque chose dénotant d'une éducation malsaine ne lui effleura pas la pensée. Sa famille, sa maison, son sang respiraient le vice. Que pouvait-il y faire ?

Il ressortit de la grande pièce sombre pour monter aux étages. Au troisième, après les deux chambres d'amis, à côté du salon bleu, se trouvait l'entrée du passage menant aux parties secrètes du Manoir. Enfin… L'une des entrées, mais c'était la seule que son frère et lui avaient trouvée après moultes années de recherche.

Il se glissa dans la tapisserie, entre un gentilhomme et sa femme, en prononçant le mot de passe, et se retrouva dans un couloir lumineux, qui menait à une sorte de grand salon en pierres sombres, couvert de miroirs.

Chacun des miroirs était une porte, menant il ne savait où, et s'ouvrant d'une façon différente de ses voisins. Au cours de leurs nombreuses expéditions, les deux frères avaient réussi à en ouvrir cinq. Et un discours de Severus concernant l'importance de la position du soleil dans la préparation de certaines potions lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il avait repéré lequel de tous les miroirs était éclairé de façon directe quand le soleil était à son zénith, et avait fait la liste de tous les éléments de potions s'utilisant à cet instant précis de la journée pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

Il lui fallut une heure pour trouver le bon, avec le geste de baguette approprié. Le miroir s'ouvrait sur un escalier qui descendait raide, en bois, éclairé de torches. Et même s'il se savait descendant des Black, c'est baguette à la main que Regulus s'y engouffra.

Après une descente qui lui sembla vertigineuse - l'escalier était pentu et étroit - Regulus déboucha dans une pièce sombre et fraîche. Il entendit un bruit inquiétant derrière lui, lui apprenant que l'accès par lequel il était arrivé venait fort probablement de se fermer. Comme le dirait son frère, il n'était pas dans la mouise.

Les contours des meubles de la pièce étaient indistincts et, même s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que l'endroit contenait, il opta pour un Lumos...

Lumos qui lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des balais, ce que les moldus appellent communément un garage. Rangés proprement sur le mur en face de lui, les balais de la famille, flambants de propreté, s'alignaient en attendant le bon vouloir de leur propriétaire. Et à sa gauche, contre le mur, se trouvait la moto de Sirius, cette espèce d'abomination rose qu'il avait acquise par des moyens sûrement illégaux un an plus tôt.

La ballade de Regulus était terminée - la porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite menait sur le hall d'entrée - et son esprit se ranima du vif manque qu'il subissait depuis le début de la journée... depuis le début des vacances ! Il avait besoin de voir Severus.

Il fit un pas vers la porte, songeant à envoyer une lettre au sujet de ses pensées, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Un éclat rose. La moto lui faisait de l'œil.

Un instant d'hésitation, l'image du visage furieux de sa mère, et Regulus fit un autre pas en direction de la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint que sa mère avait placé des charmes d'alarmes sur tous les balais, mais que la moto avait résisté bravement.

Le visage déçu de son frère fit fondre sa détermination. Mais la pensée que, finalement, le studio de Severus n'était qu'à quelques minutes de là, en volant était… pour le moins charmante.

Il ne lui vint pas une seconde à la tête que, peut-être, Severus serait occupé, ou n'aurait pas envie de le voir. Pour Regulus, Severus devait forcément s'ennuyer de lui autant que lui s'ennuyait de Severus, et c'est cette certitude en tête qu'il enfourcha l'engin, écrasa le bouton _Silence_ avant de démarrer, d'ouvrir le mur magique du fond du _garage_ et de s'envoler.

Le trajet fut rapide. Il atterrit dans une impasse, gara la moto à laquelle il avait donné une apparence moins criarde que la sienne propre (Merlin, qu'il aimait ce pouvoir que lui offrait le passage de ses Buses) et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble de Severus. Sept étages plus haut, il frappait à une porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur un jeune homme à l'air revêche, il venait d'être dérangé dans sa lecture, qui s'adoucit considérablement à la vue du visiteur impromptu.

« Regulus, entre. »

La discussion commença difficilement. Expliquer la raison de sa visite paraissait impossible à Regulus, qui crut mourir de désespoir sous le regard perçant de son amant. C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure de discussion un peu plus légère qu'il laisse échapper un « Tu me manquais » qu'il trouva misérable.

Snape le fixa un instant de ses yeux noirs avant de l'attirer dans un baiser. Regulus en oublia même qu'il n'avait rien répondu. La discussion se fit plus intime, de plus en plus souvent entrecoupée de baisers, qui finirent par prendre le pas sur leurs neurones encore activés.

Les mains frôlèrent, les bouches goûtèrent, les vêtements volèrent, et c'est en admirant le corps nu de son amant qui le surplombait que Regulus eut la fugace pensée que son petit voyage valait tous les risques du monde.

Ils se joignirent, se rejoignirent et se perdirent dans des limbes délicieux sur le lit aux ressorts grinçants de Severus. Puis ils parlèrent encore, de livres et de potions, paresseusement installés l'un contre l'autre, nu, enroulés dans les couvertures devant la cheminée.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Regulus prit la grave décision qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. La moto l'attendait sagement, telle qu'il l'avait laissée, et le trajet de retour fut aussi court que celui d'aller, mais mille fois plus douloureux.

Il eut à peine le temps de se poser dans la pièce aux balais que sa mère débarquait comme une silence n'arrangea pas sa peine, et il passa un moment que les assistantes sociales réprouveraient. Mais lorsque qu'il fut couché, endolori et affamé, sa tête était pleine de son après-midi magique, et il remercia son frère en pensée d'avoir acquis une moto pareille. Elle l'avait sauvé de son ennui.

**Fin**


End file.
